Join Me
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a contest over on deviantArt. It's based on the song "Superhero" by Simon Curtis. Enjoy :3


A now very tall Zim stood in front of an army of Irken soldiers. Everything was finally working in Zim's favor. He was now the tallest Irken alive, making him the new Tallest.

"Soldiers! Come to attention!" came Zim's now gruff, but still Zim, voice.

Every single soldier saluted him and stood still and tall. All except one, that is. He was one of the younger soldiers, and he was busy focused on a small bug, running around on the ground. Zim was NOT pleased.

"Cadet Flarp! What are you doing?!" he shouted sternly at the clueless soldier.

Flarp jumped and saluted Zim, with scared eyes. Zim growled and shoved him to the ground by his head. This was sweet compared to other punishments.

"Are you in this with your all?!" Zim barked, pressing his foot to the back of the cadet's head.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the cadet replied, frightened.

"Yes sir what?" the tall, Irken commander asked.

"Yes sir, Tallest Zim!" the cadet corrected himself.

"Good. Now get up!" Zim demanded.

Cadet Flarp scrambled to his feet, and stood as tall as he could. Zim marched back in front of the group, looking over each soldier carefully.

"The Tallest may not have believed Zim could do it, but I will soon prove them wrong!" Zim shouted, as he walked over to a large, digital board, with their strategies on it.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Dib was just getting home from an extremely rough day at school. He was a senior, and this was by far his worst year. Especially since his only friend, Zim was gone. He wished badly that he would come back.

When the pale teen arrived home, he saw a huge space ship landing in his back yard. He stood there in shock, staring up at the incoming ship. When the shit landed, he watched a tall figure step out into the light.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Could it really be him? He waited so long for him to come back. So many different emotions flooded through the teen boy's veins.

Zim walked over to Dib, alone, the soldiers stayed on the ship, as they were told to. Dib gave the Irken, who was now almost as tall as him, a confused look.

Zim pulled out a laser gun. "Human, I have a proposition for you." he said, shifting the weapon from hand to hand.

"What are you planning?" Dib asked, a bit worried about what answer he'd get.

"You're different than the other humans. Zim has always known that." Zim started, looking the human directly in his honey gold eyes.

"Where are you going with this?" Dib asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Zim has come back with an army. I'm now the Tallest, and we are taking over this filth ball once and for all. Join us." Zim insisted.

"You're saying you want me to turn my back on my planet, my people, and help you destroy them?" Dib questioned, just so he was clear.

"Face it, Dib. They don't care about you. They all think you're crazy. But, not Zim. I know you're the smartest human alive, and I care about you Dib. Why else would Zim make you this incredible offer. Besides, we wont destroy Earth, just conquer it, and we will spare the deserving humans. You can have first pick on the slave." Zim was laying it on thick, and it was working.

Dib bit his lip, and looked down at his feet. Zim held out the laser gun, as if saying "Come oooon. You know you want to." Dib reached out and took the gun.

"I'll do it." Dib agreed after he thought about it.

"Good choice, Human. Zim couldn't kill you too." Zim said with a small laugh.

Dib followed Zim back to the ship, where the soldiers were waiting. Zim clapped his hands together, loudly one time, and all the soldiers' heads snapped up, ready to hear his commands.

"You see this human?" he asked the group, gesturing to Dib.

"Yes, Sir!" all of the soldiers said in unison, saluting their leader.

"His name is Dib. You will listen to him, and do EVERYTHING he says with NO back sass or complaining. Got it?" Zim ordered his soldiers.

"Yes sir!" all the soldiers replied in unison.

"Good. Now, come on." Zim said to his crew as he led them to a new location.

"The idea is to give them a sneak attack." the tall Irken explained to the human as they made their way to their destination.

Dib nodded, showing that he understood.

"Team A will surround the north side of the White House, Team B goes in at the south, Team C takes the east side, and Team D will take the west. You come with me." Zim explained.

The soldiers took their positions, and waited for the signal. Zim and Dib walked to the front doors of the building, and attempted to go in. The guards of the White House came after them right away. That was their plan.

Zim gave Dib a look that the human understood well. They both fired their laser guns with such speed that the guards didn't even have time to fire a shot of their own. Except for one that is. Luckily all it did was graze Dib's leg.

Zim said something in Irken into the speaker of his transmitter on his arm, and the soldiers moved in.

They took control of the White House, managing to only accumulating a few bad wounds. The first step in their plan was complete. Now on to phase two.


End file.
